I Was Wrong
by RaeofKlaine24
Summary: What happened to Damon after he told Elena he loved her in the "Rose" episode. The pain could not replace the heartbreak that Damon had over Elena. What happens when Elena finds him near death? Rated M for attempted suicide and depression
1. Chapter 1

_"Cute PJs," Damon said with a weak smile._

_"I'm tired Damon." Damon gets up and walks towards Elena._

_"I brought you this." Holding up the vervain filled necklace in his right hand._

_"I thought that was gone," Damon shakes his head, "Thank you." Elena reaches for the necklace but Damon pulls it from her grasp. "Please give it back."_

_"I just have to say something."_

_"Why do you have to say with my necklace?"_

_"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my entire life."_

_"Damon don't go there." Elena whispers, and Damon takes a few quick steps forward._

_"I just have to say it once. You need to hear it." Damon is now standing inches away from Elena's face. "I love you Elena and it is because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." Damon leans in to kiss her forehead. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this," And with a tear falling down his face, Damon compels, "But you do." Elena blinks, and Damon is gone._

The stinging of Damon's eyes could not compare to the pain he felt in his heart as he remembered the scene with Elena. He loved her with all his heart and all he wanted was to take care of her. Between Katherine and Elena choosing Stefan, the pain was too much. Damon looked to his side where he held of vervain-poisoned blood in a bourbon glass. The tears started to fall as he listened to Stefan say good night to Elena through the cell phone. Damon grabbed the glass and walked to his bedroom where he stripped his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, with the glass. Damon sat down on the bed taking a huge gulp of the blood. The pain clenching Damon's heart is what he wanted, he wanted the feeling of pain as punishment to forget his love for Elena. All he wanted was for someone to love him. Why couldn't anyone love him? He took another gulp before passing out on the bed, his phone blinking: _Elena_.

Elena laid in bed, having a minor worry for Damon for not returning her call or her recent text messages. She gave up on any of her worries when she thought that he might be out hunting. She easily fell asleep to the idea.

When Elena awoke the next morning, her phone was buzzing and Stefan's face appeared on the screen. She bristly picked it up.

"What's wrong?" Elena could hear the tired sigh through the phone.

"It's Damon. Something is wrong with him. He won't wake up."

"I'll be right over."

Elena didn't waste no time in getting dressed and running over to the Boarding house. She didn't even ring the door bell, just bursting in and climbing the stairs to Damon's room. He laid peacefully on top of his covers, his eyes closed, his features tranquil. All Elena wanted to do was cry. She watched as no movement ran through Damon's pale body. She saw the culprit in Damon's hand. Blood. But what was worse was the smell of vervain in the blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**** asleepinggirl: I do know that I'm just trying to put some personal spin onto the story**

****Thank you to everyone else for reading and reviewing! I have read all your reviews and I thank you! :) ****

Elena let a tear run down her face, not noticing Stefan standing at the door watching the scene before him. He didn't know what to do. After everything that has happened he didn't expect this to happen. Stefan had to wonder if Katherine got to him or if Damon was having second thoughts. Stefan turned to leave before Elena called his name. "Yes?"

"There is vervain in the blood. He was trying to kill himself!" Elena sobbed out to Stefan. Stefan just shook his head and held Elena in his arms as she cried.

After a few moments of sobs and silence, Stefan looked down to see Elena just staring off at Damon. "How about we get something to eat? You can't stay cooped up here all day. I'll go out of town to a blood bank to get some blood for him. Just eat something." Elena took a deep breathe and walked over to Damon. She caressed his face and pushed a slight hair from his forehead. This felt like deja vu to her. She kissed his forehead and followed Stefan to the car to go eat at the grill.

Stefan tried to keep conversation with Elena as they sat through their meal but Elena didn't feel like talking. She just sat and picked at her food. "Is something going to happen to Damon?" Stefan put his fork down next to his plate and crossed his hands.

"I don't know Elena. There was a lot of vervain in the blood. I mean, it only weakens us. I promise you, I will get him blood to give him his strength back. But, do you have any idea why he did it?" Elena looked at him confused and thought of the previous nights events.

"All I remember is he came over to give me my necklace back and with a blink he was gone. I would like to know why myself, this is out of character for him." Stefan nodded in agreement.

After the silent dinner, Stefan dropped Elena off at the boarding house. "I'm going to go get some blood. Stay here and keep an eye on Damon and if anything, call me." Elena nodded and walked up the stairs to Damon's room. When she opened the door, Damon was on the bed, awake.

"Damon?"

"Katherine, help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked shocked at Damon as he gripped her hand. "Damon its Elena."

"Katherine please help me!"

"Damon cut it out it's Elena!"

"Katherine...get Elena..."

"Damon I AM Elena."

"You...need to tell...her...that I...I love her."

"Damon I'm right here!"

Before Elena could say another word, Damon started to convulse. "Damon!" She tried to hold him down. Luckily, Stefan came rushing in and helped her calm him down.

"Elena..." He whispered before shutting his eyes.

Stefan looked over at Elena and held her in his arms as she cried. "What happened?" Elena questioned if she should tell Stefan about what Damon said.

"Nothing, he just started convulsing I don't know what is wrong with him." Stefan pulled out a blood bag.

"Here give this to him, I have to put the rest down in the cooler." Elena nodded and sat down next to Damon. She pushed the straw through his lips gently and squeezed the bag.

"Come on Damon. Drink! Come on... Do it for me!" She kept quirking the liquid in until the bag was empty. She saw the slight twitch of his hand, hoping that was from the blood.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed for awhile, not understanding where Stefan went. She decided to lay down next to Damon. She laid on her side, facing Damon, watching his tranquil face. Her eyes felt heavy and she didn't feel like sleeping but sleep consumed her and she fell asleep with Damon's sleeping image in her mind.

_"I love you Elena, and it is because I love you I can't be selfish with you."_

Elena jolted up right from her sleep. She took some heavy breaths before looking around the room to realize she wasn't in Damon's anymore, but Stefan's. She looked to her left to find Stefan, sleeping peacefully. Elena shook her head trying to recreate the memory she just had. Damon told her he loved her. They were in her bedroom and she was wearing the pajamas from last night. She remembered him bringing her necklace and him saying he needed to say something before he gave it back. _Did Damon confess to me that he loved me?_ Elena thought out loud. Sadly, Stefan was laying next to her hearing her one-on-one conversation with herself. Elena just sighed in defeat and laid back down with Stefan, wrapping her arms around him and falling right back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for ALL your reviews, alerts, and favorites! It means a lot to me! :D**

Elena woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She frowned and got up. She didn't hear anything as se walked into the hallway. Elena passed Damon's room to find him sleeping. Elena just shook her head as she headed downstairs and into the kitchen, thinking Stefan was in there. Stereotypically, there was a note on the fridge.

_ Out hunting. Be back later with lunch. Watch Damon._

_ Love Stefan xoxo_

Elena just sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee. Thinking Damon needed his strength, Elena went down to the cellar to grab a blood bag. She headed upstairs to his room to find him in the same position as last night. She set her coffee on the night table and sat down on the bed. She placed the straw gently into his lips and started squeezing the bag. When it was finished, the color was starting to come back to Damon's face and Elena smiled. She is so worried about him and hopes he wakes up soon because they need to talk.

It was around three when Elena looked at the clock and Stefan had yet to return from hunting. Elena pulled out her phone and tried to call him. "You've reached Stefan. Leave a message. BEEP"

"Hey Stefan, it's Elena. I don't know where you are, wish you would call. Love you." She ended the call with a sad sigh and looked out the window to see clouds rolling in. "I hope it doesn't storm."

"You know, he is probably at the tomb." Elena gasped and looked to see Damon looking at her, smiling faintly.

"Damon! You're okay!" She jumped up and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!" Tears rolled down her face and she pressed Damon against her.

"Elena? Can't. Breathe." Elena pulled away giggling.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Damon." Damon chuckled.

"It is alright. Calm down." Elena nodded and stayed close to Damon.

"What happened?" Damon looked away.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Elena grabbed Damon's face and pulled it to look at her.

"Damon, tell me what happened. One minute I don't have my necklace, and then I do. And then you call me Katherine while in your vervain coma telling her to tell me you love me. So, please explain to me what is going on." Elena watched as Damon got up to lean against the head board.

"Well Elena, everything i said was true. I love you. The night I came over to give you your vervain necklace. I told you I loved you and compelled you to forget what I said. Then I came home, heartbroken and just drank a glass full of vervain poisoned blood. I don't remember the whole situation in thinking you were Katherine but I do love you Elena. But I can't, you have Stefan and that is how it is suppose to be." Elena shook her head with tears falling down her face.

"I love you too Damon but I can't just choose who I want to be with. I don't know what I am going to do but I am so glad you are okay!" Elena hugged him again before moving her head to kiss his cheek. At the same time, Damon moved his head and their lips locked in the most romantic way possible.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :D And here is my fansite: **_.com/pages/VampiroRachele24/118864538185178_


End file.
